Acerca de la Urticaria
by Queen Izumi
Summary: Kanako y Mariya discuten sobre la incapacidad de la primera al no poder encontrar el verdadero amor, el cual ella ha estado buscando de manera tan implacable. Una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno… ¿Qué hay acerca de esa urticaria? (Mariya x Kanako) TRADUCCIÓN.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes empleados al igual que esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores: _**Minari Endo**_ _(Anime, manga) y_ _ **Ushi Miruku**_ _(Fanfic)._ Pero esta traducción sí. Hecha por, y para fans, sin el más mínimo deseo lucrativo. Prohibido su difusión o facsímil, ya sea fraccionaria o atestado, de manera clandestina.

 **Datos Relevantes:**

.Título Original: **"About Those Hives"**

.Título al español: _"Acerca de la Urticaria"._

.Autor original: **Ushi Miruku.**

.Imagen de portada: _MitsukiNeko_ en Zerochan.

.Traducción: Queen Izumi _._

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **.Ooc** ( _Out of character_ /Fuera de carácter).

 **.OU** ( _Original universe_ /Universo original). **RA** _(_ Realidad alterna).

.Parejas: **MariyaXKanako** ( _Mariya Shidou y Kanako Miyamae_ /Principal).

.Géneros: Romance, Comedia.

.Advertencias: **Lemon**. _(Escrito en el que se muestra relaciones sexuales entre los personajes.)_ **[Leerse bajo su propio riesgo.] ;)**

.Capítulos: Único. _(One-Shot)_

 **.**

 **~O~**

* * *

 **About Those Hives  
** _Acerca de la Urticaria_

MARIYA HOLIC FANFIC

* * *

 **~O~**

 **.**

— ¿Gay?

Kanako se quedó paralizada por el horror. Sus peores temores acababan de transformarse en una verdadera pesadilla. Observó el rostro de las tres chicas distorsionarse en una mueca de disgusto. Los rumores se habían extendido por todas partes como la pólvora, y ahora estaban pululando alrededor de que Kanako Miyamae efectivamente estaba atraída por las de su mismo sexo.

Sabía que no podría ocultarlo por siempre; que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que la verdad se hiciera pública.

La gente había comenzado a juntar las piezas después de múltiples hemorragias nasales recurrentes, además de persistentes miradas en lugares inusuales.

Bajo normales circunstancias, esto no pudo haber pasado más que un desacuerdo, pero hay que tener en cuenta algo: La pequeña Kanako asistía a una escuela de niñas _católicas_. Y la opinión general que los seguidores de Dios derivaban de la biblia era que la homosexualidad era un pecado.

Estaba depreciado; _deshonrado_.

Algunas personas poseían la mente abierta y prescinden de ese pequeño detalle, sin embargo las tres chicas que la estaban interrogando en ese instante, evidentemente no formaban parte de esa excepción.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡¿Cuán desagradable puedes ser?! —Escupió con rabia una morena.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu rostro en Ame no Kisaki, una escuela católica?! ¡Eres una desgracia para el mundo de Dios! ¡Arde en el infierno pequeña cerda!

Kanako retrocedió asustada al mismo tiempo que la chica alzó su puño para propinarle un golpe.

— _(Querida madre en el cielo, por favor, ayúdame...)_ —Imploro Kanako desesperadamente en sus pensamientos.

Ella se encogió, preparándose para proteger su rostro del impacto...

…

Transcurrió un prolongado tiempo, mas Kanako se sentía confundida al descubrir que no percibía dolor, ni una colisión violenta de su cara contra unos nudillos. Ella con reticencia movió su brazo que bloqueaba su visión y abrió un párpado para ver lo que había detenido aquel atentado.

—Estas muy nerviosa…—Gruño una, semi-masculina, voz conocida.

Los ojos de Kanako se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos. Una estudiante rubia con coletas estaba de pie frente a ella, protegiéndola de las chicas con mentes simples que amenazaban con infringirle daño.

—Atacar a una estudiante así, sin una razón aparente…—Mariya apretó su mano sobre la muñeca de la muchacha que había atrapado justo antes de que estuviera a punto de golpearle a Kanako.

En pleno cautiverio bajo el agarre de Mariya, aquella agresora abrió su boca tratando de hablar en son de su defensa.

—No. —Pero Mariya la detuvo abruptamente. —Generalmente, trataría de manejar una situación como ésta racionalmente sin llegar al conflicto, pero no tienes autoridad sobre lo que Kana-Chan elija para creer. Además, has hecho una suposición basada en rumores ¡No te atrevas a poner una mano sobre ella de nuevo! Considera esto como una advertencia ¿Haz entendido? —Mariya trato de mantener en un equilibrado nivel el tono masculino-femenino de su voz durante su diatriba. Aparentemente lo oculto bastante bien, porque las chicas no hicieron ningún movimiento para confrontarlo al respecto. Únicamente se habían quedado boquiabiertas del pánico, claramente intimidadas por las capacidades de Shidou.

—L-Lo sentimos. —Mencionó la morena. — ¡Por favor no nos reporte! No sucederá otra vez.

Mariya se burló, no obstante tomo su palabra. Segundos después, soltó la muñeca de la chica con desgano. El grupo se escabullo lejos cual alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Mariya y a Kanako solos en el pasillo.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, hasta que Mariya decidió romperlo al iniciar la plática.

— No estas… ¿No estas herida, verdad? —Preguntó con desdén.

Kanako aún se encontraba en estado shock por la protección que Mariya había mostrado para con ella. Le faltaban las palabras, si eso era lo poco que se podría decir…

Cuando Kanako no respondió después de unos prolongados segundos, Mariya gruño hastiado. — ¿Acaso tienes problemas de audición, idiota?

El insulto rompió el aturdimiento de Kanako. Ella sacudió la cabeza y tragó en seco, tratando de juntar las palabras adecuadas para responder.

—Estoy... —Ella frunció, recordando súbitamente que se suponía que estaba molesta por el insulto de Mariya. —Estoy bien. —En lugar de que su respuesta saliera firme como se pretendía, su voz fue temblorosa y poco convincente.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. Quien arqueó una ceja en señal de desconcierto, mas no indago la razón.

Más bien, dejo salir un exasperado suspiro. —Lo que sea, mientras estés bien, supongo. Solo…ten cuidado. —Mariya observó a Kanako con una inusual mirada en sus ojos. En algún lugar de sus profundidades había rastros de benevolencia y, posiblemente, incluso de simpatía. Normalmente, sus orbes rojos estaban insensibles y carentes de vida…

— _(¿Soy yo o…? ¿Acabo de imaginar eso?)_ —Pensó Kanako asombrada.

Tan pronto como apareció el leve signo de lo que podría ser la única prueba de que Mariya era realmente humano; con un simple parpadeo, este se desvaneció. Ella quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Estaban atrapadas en su garganta.

—Te veré luego en los dormitorios ¿Si? No te preocupes, no creo que te molesten de nuevo. Tengo que asistir a una junta del consejo estudiantil.

Ella deseaba preguntarle desesperadamente el por qué le había defendido así de la nada. Sin embargo…por más que en verdad se hubiera preocupado, seguía siendo Mariya. El no admitiría su verdaderos sentimientos, a pesar de todo. Se resignó fácilmente con ese hecho, y simplemente asintió con cautela en respuesta a las palabras de Mariya.

Mariya vaciló un instante antes de asentir también y marcharse para atender sus deberes como miembro del consejo estudiantil.

— ¿Qué...qué es este sentimiento en mi pecho? Un hormigueo en la boca de mi estómago... ¿Qué me está pasando?

 ***|O|***

El resto del día fue relativamente rápido. Kanako estudió toda la tarde para el próximo examen del semestre y Mariya no regresó hasta alrededor de las 7:00 p.m.

Ahora eran las 9:00, y los dos estaban descansando en sus camas en completo silencio. Mariya estaba leyendo un libro de texto inglés, tratando de estudiar, pero descubrió que su mente seguía cuestionándose sobre la chica de pelo oscuro en el lado izquierdo de la habitación.

Se abofeteaba mentalmente cada vez que se distraía. — _(No puedo estar pensando en esa idiota ¡Necesito concentrarme en mis estudios! Maldita sea esa perra por hacerme sentir así...)_ —Sacudió la cabeza, frustrado. — _(Quizá debería echar un vistazo a lo que está hacien-...)_

—Mariya. —Dijo Kanako, rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiendo al aludido.

Este último giro la cabeza para ver a Kanako vestir su pijama de seda color amarillo con lunares. Estaba sentada en sus rodillas, observando a Mariya con la mirada más adorable y curiosa que hubiera visto en su tez.

— _(Malos pensamientos… Actúa natural, tonto.)_ —Se reprendió Mariya mentalmente. Luego, cambio de actitud radicalmente. — ¿Y ahora qué quieres? —Trató de decir lo más impaciente posible.

—Eh… Solo me preguntaba… ¿Crees que sea posible para mi encontrar mi verdadero amor aquí? —Interrogo Kanako descaradamente.

Mariya alzó las cejas ante la cuestión. Normalmente, actuaria tan perverso como le fuera posible tras escuchar semejante pregunta ingenua, sin embargo, aquella mirada tan esperanzada en sus orbes azules no le permitían obrar mediante ese instinto. Echó una larga mirada a la chica antes de suspirar y cerrar su libro de texto. La dejó junto a él en su cama, y se sentó, girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

—Con toda honestidad, no. —Dijo sin rodeos.

El rostro de Kanako decayó de inmediato. —T-Tu… Imbé-…

Mariya levantó una mano para silenciarla. —Escúchame.

Ella trago saliva, no obstante se resignó, insegura de si quería oír su respuesta.

—Si tú lo buscas, no lo vas a encontrar...—Empezó él, ruborizándose un poco por el coraje de sus palabras.

Kanako frunció, demostrándose acomplejada. Ignorando el rubor que se formaba en la cara de Mariya.

—El amor es algo que viene naturalmente. Si tú lo fuerzas, no es amor. Simplemente una ilusión que creaste para convencerte a ti misma de ello. Es por eso que cuando tú buscas y tratas de decidir a quién amar, es precisamente la razón por la cual no puedes encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué...? Eso suena como un disparate... ¿Cómo encontraré el amor si ni siquiera estoy tratando?

—Tsk. —Mariya apartó su vista de Kanako en dirección a la pared, concentrándose en ningún punto en específico. —Incluso si te lo explicara, no conseguirías entenderlo. Es algo que tienes que averiguar por ti misma.

Kanako gruñó audiblemente y se tendió sobre su colchón, enterrando su rostro en su almohada. —Haces todo tan complicado. —Se quejó, su voz sonaba bastante amortiguada por ese hecho.

Mariya aun así la entendía, debido al alto volumen en el que ella había decidió hablar. Él rodó los ojos con molestia. —No, eres tú quien te lo hace más complicado.

Kanako no respondió, estaba empezando a perderse en sus pensamientos. Ella apoyó su barbilla en la almohada que descansaba sobre sus brazos, y miró inexpresivamente la cabecera de su cama. —Dime... ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Los ojos de Mariya se abrieron ligeramente. La pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja. —… Preferiría no responder.

…

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso. Mariya estaba medio expectante a que Kanako lo abucheara por no compartir su vida amorosa con ella, pero sorprendentemente, eso no era lo que ella hacía. En su lugar, continúo hablando.

—Creo que nunca he estado enamorada… Ni siquiera he sostenido las manos de una chica románticamente, y mucho menos la he besado. —Mencionó Kanako, esbozando pucheros por su desgracia con las señoritas.

—Bueno ¿Por qué tiene que ser una chica de todos modos?

Kanako entorno las cejas. —Porque…

— ¿Son más atractivas físicamente? —Termino Mariya por ella. — ¿Entonces qué? Si es el verdadero amor ¿La apariencia realmente importa? —Preguntó, un poco más severo de lo que pretendía.

Kanako estaba oteando nuevamente a Mariya, con la boca desencajada a causa de la sorpresa. Ella reflexionó sobre la idea por unos momentos... Y llegó a la conclusión de que ciertamente tenía un punto.

—Yo... Nunca lo pensé de esa manera. —Admitió.

—Por lo tanto, eso es parte de tu problema.

Kanako se sintió perdida en ese instante… ¿Realmente había estado haciendo de la manera equivocada todo este tiempo? Nuca considero que el género estuviera afiliado a las apariencias, más ahora que Mariya lo señalaba…tenía razón.

—Así que… ¿Estarías con un hombre si es aquel a quien amas?

Mariya se encogió de hombros. —Supongo. Aunque, mi atención se ha centrado en...alguien más por ahora de todos modos.

—Oh…—Mencionó Kanako en un susurro apenas audible. — _(Este sentimiento otra vez… Es acaso… ¿Decepción?)_ —Ella sacudió su cabeza. — _(¡No! No puedo enfocarme en eso...)_ —Trató desesperadamente de apartarse de la reflexión sobre sus extrañas y conflictivas emociones. Con un poco de éxito, recordó algo. —Pero... ¿Qué hay acerca de la urticaria?

Mariya la oteo con una mirada interrogante.

—Urticaria. —Repitió Kanako como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Te das cuenta, que a pesar de que se activan inconscientemente, no son nada más que algo psicológico ¿Verdad? —Cuestiono con una cara que decía: _"¿Acaso eres una maldita estúpida?"_

Siempre ignorante, Kanako arrugo su entrecejo. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mariya casi se auto palmeo el rostro, pero…de repente se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Una malvada sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Eh… ¿Que hay con esa mirada? —Pregunto Kanako, encontrando desconcertante el súbito cambio en el comportamiento de Mariya.

Mariya no respondido. Él solo se levantó y comenzó a aproximarse lentamente hacia Kanako.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con pánico. — ¿Q-Que estas haciendo? —Ella se apoyó contra la pared apresuradamente mientras se levantaba sobre su cama, provocando que se moviera ligeramente.

Él comenzó a arrastrarse en su dirección hasta tenerla a escasas pulgadas suyas, acorralada en contra de la pared. El calor empezó a elevarse hasta el rostro de Kanako, creando un rubor visible en su pálida piel.

Mariya sonrió burlonamente ante su reacción nerviosa. Decidiendo inclinarse hacia su rostro a paso lento…

Kanako cerró los ojos con fuerza. — _(¿Me va a besar?)_ —Apretó los labios con fuerza, rechazando la idea. — _(No lo…)_

Sintió una oleada de calor en su cuello, instigándola a temblar involuntariamente. Momentos después percibió un húmedo apéndice deslizarse por su cuello, iniciando en la base; forzando a que saliera un gemido tensionado de los labios de Kanako.

—M-Mariya~...—A ella le gustaba la sensación sin ninguna duda, pero su cabeza seguía rechazando ese placer.

—No pienses más en ello. Quieres superar esta maldita urticaria ¿No es así? —Murmuró contra su cuello. Regando besos de mariposa sobre toda la longitud de su superficie.

—Mnn… Si~…—Logró articular con un gemido entremezclado, estrechando sus ojos en una delgada línea.

Él besó su mandíbula, le colocó un pequeño beso en la barbilla, y luego vaciló, elevándose sobre sus labios. —Entonces cállate. —Con eso, presionó firmemente sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella se sentó al principio, mientras la besaba, insegura de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Apretó nerviosamente el edredón que descansaba debajo de ella; revolviendolo todo.

— _(Quiero detenerlo, pero… ¿Por qué no puedo?)_

Mariya pellizco su trasero, lo cual provoco que chillase. Tomando esto como una oportunidad para meter su lengua dentro de su boca y explorarla. El grueso musculo recorrió toda la húmeda caverna, dominando el beso. Kanako se ajustó a su ritmo tras un rato. Experimentalmente ella frotaba su lengua en contra de la él, siguiéndole el juego al mover y entrelazar sus labios.

La sesión de besos siguió por un prolongado tiempo, hasta que, eventualmente; el pantalón pijama de Mariya se volvió demasiado ajustado para su comodidad. Una abrumadora oleada de lujuria superó sus sentidos. Mariya la beso con mucha más aspereza en el mismo acto que la acostaba en el colchón suavemente. Él le dio a su labio inferior un apretón suave y descendió a dar besos en su cuello.

Cada zona ligera en la que recibía ósculos, creaban hormigueos y olas de calor debajo de la piel de Kanako. Ella se mordía los labios para evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios.

Una vez Mariya alcanzó su clavícula, movió su mano para desabotonar su camisa pijama. Con cada botón desabrochado se sentía más preocupada. Lento pero seguro, Mariya al fin se deshizo de la prenda deslizándola por sus hombros. Instintivamente, Kanako movió sus brazos para cubrirse, inmersa en la vergüenza.

Mariya chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. —Nada de eso ahora. — Murmuró con voz ronca mientras movía los brazos que bloqueaba su vista.

Se echó hacia atrás dándole un beso para distraerla, frotando su espalda mientras desabrochaba el broche de su sujetador. Deslizó las tiras por sus hombros, removiéndolas y arrojándose a un lado.

Kanako chillo contra los labios de Mariya con asombro cuando sintió una cálida mano alrededor de su seno derecho. Mariya lo masajeo al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el pezón, originando un satisfactorio gemido de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

Ella estaba demasiado consumida por el placer en ese momento como para obligarse a parar. Pensaría en las posibles consecuencias más tarde, pero por ahora... El pensamiento de Kanako se dirigió hacia el sur, cuando sintió que las caderas de Mariya se hundían en la suya.

Un gustoso alarido se deslizó sobre los labios de Kanako, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse lo más callada posible. Mariya sonrió coquetamente con malicia, evidentemente complacido consigo mismo por haber incitado aquello.

Sin previo aviso, se movió un poco por el colchón. Kanako no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada por la pérdida de contacto. Inclinó levemente la cabeza con la intención de preguntarle por qué se había movido, cuando se vio interrumpida por otra oleada gratificante de placer.

Mariya había engullido su pezón izquierdo en su boca, mientras que atendía al otro con su mano derecha. Su experta lengua lamía el sensible botón rosado, mientras lo tenía sostenido entre su dedo índice y su dedo medio; torturandolo y pinchándolo con la yema del pulgar.

Kanako arqueo su espalda, emanando gritos de placer. E, inconscientemente, acaricio las doradas hebras de aquella cabellera en el acto que le seguían brindando exquisitas caricias.

Mariya sonrió ladinamente en contra del pecho de ella. Momentos después se retiró y cambió de seno, tratándolo con igual cuidado de la misma manera que antes.

Kanako se retorció debajo de él. Un calor en la boca de su estómago se originó, sintiéndose paulatinamente menos satisfecha con las acciones del rubio. Estaba impaciente mas no comprendía porque le dolía tanto. Nuca había sido hasta esos creces, ni siquiera en las…sesiones a solas.

Su cuerpo traiciono a su mente sin que se diera cuenta cuando se oyó hablar sin poseer aquella intención. —Mariya… Por favor…

Mariya se apartó y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Una maliciosa sonrisita surcaba por la comisura de su labio. — ¿Estás rogando por mí, Kanako? —Se burló, con el tono de su voz ronca.

Kanako se ruboriza por la vergüenza que se causó ella misma. En ese instante la lujuria prevalecía sobre su mejor juicio, así que en lugar de reprenderlo por burlarse de ella, se limitó a contorsionar sus rasgos en un ceño que ella pensó que era intimidante, pero en realidad era adorable.

Mariya se rio. —Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso para intimidarme, idiota.

Kanako frunció una vez más, y abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpida por enésima vez. No obstante, esta ocasión fue distinta. Mariya había presionado sus labios en contra de los suyos en un dulce beso, a diferencia de los anteriores. Cuando finalmente se separó, hizo algo que Kanako nuca había visto, ni se esperó que alguna vez hiciera.

Él sonrió.

No era una mueca, solo era…una sonrisa. Se veía preciosa en él. Sus sonrisas falsas como fémina, eran incomparables con esta. Kanako lo miro incrédula, deseando secretamente capturar ese momento en una cámara. Estaba tan concentrada en su aturdimiento, que no logro darse cuenta del momento en que Mariya se removió su femenina camisa pijama de seda.

De hecho, en ese mismo segundo, Mariya estaba batallando por quitarse ese condenado corsé que Matsurika le apretaba con demasiado ahínco en las mañanas, hasta casi llevarlo a desmayarse de la asfixia.

Kanako lo observo divertida en tanto trataba de quitarse aquella prenda de su torso. Un minuto después, el rubio había logrado su cometido de salir airoso de las garras de esa cosa. Lo aventó lejos, junto con el sujetador y las masas de silicona que lo acompañaban en su interior.

Su pecho estaba completamente desnudo para la vista de Kanako. Ella se maravilló al descubrir que no era tan desconcertante cual se lo había mentalizado. Es decir, estaba en la presencia de un hombre medio desnudo. Tal vez Mariya era sólo una excepción a sus temores... Sin embargo, descubrió que le parecía algo atractivo. No sería tan bueno como las curvas y los pechos, más tenía una estructura delgada y algo musculosa.

—Lo siento, pero me estoy quitando esto. Solo será una interferencia. —Murmuró Mariya oscuramente.

Antes de que Kanako pudiera preguntarle sobre a lo qué se refería, Mariya dirigió rápidamente su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza y tomó una sección de su cabello. Se quitó lo que parecía ser una peluca y la arrojó a un costado.

Kanako parpadeó desconcertada. — ¿Eso…eso era una peluca?

Mariya se sentó con un peinado muy parecido al estilo de Shizu. Se revolvió las hebras que estaban enmarañadas por la presión de la ajustada peluca que lo maltrataban de día y noche. —Sip.

La respuesta fue inesperadamente breve, y antes de que Kanako lo supiera, Mariya estaba alzándose sobre ella una vez más. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos en un hambriento beso voraz. Algo en lo que ella no dudo corresponder. Ella sintió que su mano se empezaba a deslizar por su torso hasta el borde de la banda elástica que descansaba holgadamente en sus caderas.

Cualquier aprehensión que estuviera presente cuando habían comenzado se había disipado. Se aferraba a cada minúscula caricia que él le hiciera, inquieta y ansiosa por que el la tocara. Ella se mordió impacientemente el labio mientras él deslizaba sus dedos justo debajo de su cintura, pero no llegando a pasarse de más. Pensó que tal vez se había distraído o algo por el estilo, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos en un momento en que sus labios se habían separado, se fijó en esa sonrisa burlona que se plasmaba en su rostro.

El bastardo estaba tomándole el pelo. —Ma-Mariya… —Logró conjeturar Kanako. —Para con eso.

La sonrisa de Mariya se ensanchó en un gesto de narcisista de mierda. —Lo siento ¿Parar qué?

Kanako estrecho sus ojos en dirección al rubio. —Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mariya chasqueo su lengua y comenzó a deslizar su mano por encima de su abdomen de una manera muy sensual. La miro con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de lujuria. —Realmente tendrás que ser más específica, _Kana-chan_.

Kanako gimió al contacto, sometiéndose completamente a su toque. —N-No me hagas decirlo…—Comentó ella, casi suplicando.

Mariya se burló, su mueca aun intacta. Descendió su mano hasta el borde de su propio pantalón y lo bajo lo suficiente como para poder arrojarlo sin esfuerzo. Una vez hecho esto, sus dedos recorrieron por toda la cintura de Kanako hasta deshacerse de su prenda y lanzarla descuidadamente al suelo.

Kanako esperaba que juguetera con ella un poco más, no obstante se sorprendió gratamente cuando el comenzó a frotarla través de la delgada tela de sus bragas. Inconscientemente se encontró separando sus piernas en tanto él continuaba acariciándola.

—Wow. Realmente estás húmeda ¿Verdad? —Comentó Mariya alargando sus palabras, una sonrisa de lobo se mostraba en sus rasgos.

Presiono abajo en su clítoris experimentalmente. La acción provoco un gemido muchos más sonoro que los que antes había expulsado. Eran gratificantes de escuchar, no obstante con cada uno de ellos le resultaba más difícil el no tomarla en ese instante y lugar.

No es que la perspectiva lo perturbara en lo más mínimo.

Apretó su pulgar contra su clítoris una vez más, esta vez girando el relleno de la misma contra ella en un movimiento circular. Kanako respondió con un grito de éxtasis aún más fuerte.

Uno que lo había hecho por él.

Sin previo aviso, él deslizó las bragas con agilidad y las arrojó a un lado, revelando su núcleo adolorido. Ni un segundo después de que él hubiera hecho lo mismo consigo, ya se encontraba alzándose sobre su cuerpo.

Mariya no era del tipo caballeroso, por lo que advertirla de antemano no se le cruzó por la mente.

Él cerró de golpe su longitud dentro de ella sin pensarlo dos veces, gimiendo en éxtasis mientras sentía su miembro ser envuelto en una contracción cálida alrededor de él.

Kanako se removió más por la incomodidad que por el dolor. No le dolía como alguna vez se lo había pensado, pero tampoco era la sensación más agradable del mundo. Sin embargo, después que se introdujera unas pocas veces, el malestar fue sustituido con una cantidad abrumadora de placer. Ella sin siquiera maquinarlo se encontró envolviendo sus brazos y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Mariya, en tanto el continuaba penetrándola en un placentero ritmo lento.

—Ma-Mariya~…

— ¿Si?... —Dijo extendiendo la palabra.

Kanako podía ver su mirada presuntuosa sin la necesidad de encararse con él. —Y-Ya sabes que~…—Murmuro sin aliento en contra de su cuello.

Mariya se detuvo en ese instante, su pene aun a mitad del camino en su interior. Consiguiente a ello, agarro sus caderas y las sostuvo firmemente.

—Mal-Maldición Mari-…—Kanako se detuvo al dar uno de los gemidos más fuertes en toda la noche.

Mariya giró sus caderas lánguidamente en un movimiento circular. Siguió haciendo esto y de vez en cuando se sumergía con más profundidad en su interior, ganándose suspiros más pesados y gemidos arrebatados de los que podía contar.

—Ma-Mariya, yo~… Yo, creo que estoy cerca~…—Expresó Kanako ya casi sin aliento.

Al oír eso, Mariya se aferró con más ahínco de las caderas de la chica para poder penetrarla en lo más profundo de lo que ya había sido capaz antes. Dio una última estocada antes de que Kanako se viniera. Se apresuró a salir, y derramó su semilla sobre las sabanas de la cama sin importarle en absoluto.

Kanako se quitó el cabello de la cara y miró al techo, aliviando su pesado respirar que el orgasmo había invocado. Mariya se acostó a su lado, colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos en tanto se recuperaba al igual que la chica de cabellera oscura.

Pasaron los minutos y a Kanako le regreso su timidez. Ella atrajo hacia su cuerpo una manta con la cual se cubrió aun avergonzada, su mente se encontraba pensando con mucha dificultad acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

Mariya se giró en su dirección y sonrió triunfante. —Funcionó.

Kanako parpadeo confundida. — ¿Eh?

Mariya roso la punta helada de su dedo por su cuello, deteniéndose en su barbilla.

A Kanako le tomó un momento, pero…

—No hay urticaria. —Murmuró con incredulidad.

—Te lo dije.

 **.**

 **~O~**

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 **~O~**

 **.**

Muchas gracias si has decidido leer esto n.n

Para empezar, sigo recalcando que este no es mi trabajo. **Ushi Miruku** tiene todos los privilegios de este increíble one-shot. Lo único que me corresponde son los créditos de la traducción ya que ella muy feliz me otorgó su permiso.

En verdad adoro este anime, mas nunca supe cómo aportar en los fanfics; hasta que decidí traducir uno de los más leídos en inglés :)

Si te agrado como está redactado o tienes alguna sugerencia, házmelo saber en los comentarios o a través de un PM.

Se aprecian un montón ^.^

 _~Queen Izumi_


End file.
